


TRAD - this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall

by Loclo4



Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Klaus, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loclo4/pseuds/Loclo4
Summary: Cela fait six mois. Six mois après la fin du monde, la fin de Klaus. Six mois depuis que Klaus est devenu un fantôme, et six mois depuis que Five est sorti du flux temporel vers la fin du monde. Six mois après que Klaus ait réalisé qu'il devrait regarder inutilement son petit frère suivre un cours accéléré de survie post-apocalyptique, il a pris la décision de rester dans les parages et de donner des conseils (non entendus, la plupart du temps non suivis).Il y a eu d’autres jalons, aussi. Cinq mois et demi se sont écoulés depuis que Five a trouvé la bibliothèque qui est maintenant sa base. Quatre mois depuis qu’il a ramené Delores et en a fait sa femme-mannequin. Trois mois depuis qu’il s’est complètement mis à boire, ce qui fait de lui le second plus jeune alcoolique de l’histoire de la famille Hargreeves. Six semaines depuis qu’il a commencé à construire cet abri hivernal dont il marmonnait depuis des mois. Une semaine depuis qu’il s’est cassé la jambe quand il a mal jugé la stabilité d’un tas de ferraille et n’a pas pu sauter à temps.Deux jours depuis qu’il n’a plus de nourriture.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TRAD - Comes and Goes (In Waves) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997854





	TRAD - this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415686) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 
  * A translation of [this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415686) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



> Hey ! Voici la suite de la traduction de la série Comes and Goes !!

**Chapitre 2 : this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall**

**Celui-ci est pour la démolition, les experts de la chute**

Cela fait six mois. Six mois depuis la fin du monde, la fin de Klaus. Six mois depuis que Klaus est devenu un fantôme, et six mois depuis que Five est sorti du flux temporel vers la fin du monde. Six mois depuis que Klaus ait réalisé qu'il devrait regarder inutilement son petit frère suivre un cours accéléré de survie post-apocalyptique, et a pris la décision de rester dans les parages et de donner des conseils (non entendus, la plupart du temps non suivis).

D’autres jalons ont également été franchis. Cinq mois et demi se sont écoulés depuis que Five a trouvé la bibliothèque qui est aujourd’hui sa base. Quatre mois depuis qu’il a ramené Delores et en a fait sa creepy femme-mannequin. Trois mois après son passage à l’alcool, ce qui en fait le deuxième plus jeune alcoolique de l’histoire de la famille Hargreeves. Six semaines depuis qu’il a commencé à construire ce refuge d’hiver, il murmure depuis des mois. Une semaine depuis qu’il s’est cassé la jambe quand il a mal jugé la stabilité d’une pile de ferraille et qu’il n’a pas pu sauter à temps.

Deux jours depuis que la réserve de nourriture s'est épuisée.

« Ok, je comprends que c'est un problème mais _tu ne devrais pas bouger sur cette jambe_ », insiste Klaus, les mains battant à Five alors que son frère le plus têtu (et la barre est _haute_ ) se dirige vers le charriot. « Sérieusement, c'était une mauvaise rupture, Five, tu ne devrais pas sortir. Et c'est _moi_ qui parle, donc quand _je_ dis que c'est une mauvaise idée, _tu ne devriais pas sortir_ ».

Five, le connard, n'écoute pas. C'est comme au bon vieux temps.

Klaus tire sur ses cheveux et grogne. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne sympathise pas. Il a eu quelques mauvais jours, où l'idée de nourriture lui semblait la même que l'idée de sobriété ou de perte de ses pouvoirs : risible et à jamais hors de portée. Il connaît la sensation rampante et rongeante de l'estomac qui commence à se digérer que Five doit ressentir en ce moment. La terreur de bas étage qui le secoue lorsqu'il se rend compte, encore et encore, qu'il n'a rien qui puisse l'arrêter, pas de filet de sécurité, pas de magasin d'urgence, _rien_.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Klaus souhaiterait à ses frères et sœurs. Et encore moins la petite version adolescente de Five qui se trouve maintenant devant lui.

Mais alors que Five presse sa jambe accidentellement contre le côté du charriot et lance un juron, Klaus ne peut se résoudre à être heureux que Five sorte. La blessure est encore fraîche, et les cours de premiers secours à moitié mémorisés disent à Klaus que si Five souffre toujours autant qu'il semble l'être après une semaine entière, c'est peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas avec ses nerfs. C'est cela ou Five l'a mal traité, et l'idée que Five se permettrait de faire quelque chose de moins que parfait ne vaut pas la peine d'être envisagée.

Five a finalement commencé à prendre des analgésiques il y a trois jours, et ça effraie Klaus plus qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre. D’une part, il est heureux que Five ait une sorte de seuil où il est prêt à admettre qu’il a des limites humaines réelles. D’un autre côté, Klaus est terrifié que ça puisse conduire à plus de drogues. Il sait très bien à quel point cette pente est glissante. Seulement il n’y a plus de gens autour pour appeler le 911, plus d’ambulances pour conduire jusqu'à Five, et plus de secouristes pour redémarrer son cœur.

Il y a aussi le fait qu’être dopé avec des analgésiques a apparemment convaincu Five qu’il est en bonne santé pour aller chercher plus de nourriture. Il commence à pousser le chariot le long de l’asphalte fissuré comme une bizarre gondole, une canne à pied argentée servant à le pousser vers l’avant. Il a la poignée appuyée devant lui, en conduisant laborieusement entre des morceaux de décombres.

« C'est une mauvaise idée », répète Klaus.

« Je reviens dans quelques heures, Delores », sortit Five, se retournant pour faire face au mannequin placé sur une pile de livres. Sa main est levée, comme pour lui faire un signe d'adieu. Five fit la même chose en retour. Klaus se couvre les yeux et gémit.

*********************

La première partie de la quête de Five se déroule sans problème. Klaus ne devrait pas s’étonner de cela, parce que les plans de Five fonctionnent plus souvent qu'ils échouent, mais Five est parti depuis dix-sept ans, donc il pense qu’on peut lui pardonner de ne pas se souvenir de certaines choses.

Ce qu’il n’a pas oublié, cependant, c’est la tendance de Five à avoir une tête enflée chaque fois que quelque chose lui arrive. Ce qui veut dire que même après qu’il ait trouvé une cache de sardines en conserve qui va certainement lui durer quelques jours, Five continue à chercher.

« Rentrons à la maison », dit Klaus, sans aucun espoir que Five écoutera. Il se demande si c’est ce que Ben ressentait, chaque fois qu’il essayait d’évoquer la rééducation, et repousse la pensée. « Je sais que manger du poisson dans un avenir prévisible n’est pas très attrayant, et tu devrais certainement ramasser chewing-gum à la menthe là-bas, mais tu as ce que tu es venu chercher. Je suis sûr que Delores est très inquiete à présent. »

Five se cramponnent à la canne et s'agrippent à une étagère tombée à côté d'un mur à moitié effondré d'un bâtiment en grande partie détruit. Il a déjà fouillé cette ruine particulière il y a environ quatre mois, donc Klaus n'est pas tout à fait certain de la raison de son retour. Mais s'il était allé dans un endroit inconnu, Klaus aurait probablement paniqué _à propos de ça_ , alors il devrait peut-être compter sur sa bénédiction. Après tout, il y en a très peu dans les environs.

Five s'abaisse avec précaution sur le sol près de l'étagère, serrant les dents alors que sa jambe s'allonge. Klaus est frappé par l'absurde constatation que Five s'empêche d'avoir une réaction visible à la douleur, même si, pour autant qu'il sache, il n'y a personne autour de lui pour le voir.

« Mon Dieu, on est vraiment dans la merde », dit Klaus, et puis il a failli tomber parce que « Five, c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Five semble avoir l’impression qu’il est _Luther_ , parce que la façon dont il essaie d’arracher l’étagère ne marcherait vraiment pour personne d’autre que leur frère super-fort et super-irritant. Le problème est que l’étagère est entièrement métallique et probablement industrielle, et Five n’est pas très proche de super-fort. Il est, en fait, un homme de quatorze ans souffrant de malnutrition, et ses minuscules bras de nouilles ne font absolument pas le poids contre l’étagère.

Klaus regarde Five quelques minutes de plus, il finit par ne plus pouvoir tenir son rire. C’est la première fois qu’il rit depuis l’apocalypse, le premier vrai rire depuis bien plus longtemps, et c’est étonnamment bien.

« Tu », chuchote Klaus, « Tu as l’air ridicule. J’en parlerai absolument à Delores, j’espère que tu le sais. »

Five abandonne après quelques tentatives et regarde l'étagère. Pointé sur une personne, ce regard serait suivi d'une mort rapide et certaine, mais dans cette situation, il incite simplement Klaus à rire davantage.

« _Inutile_ », Five crache, comme s'il voulait poignarder l'étagère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite en ferraille. Klaus se demande si c'est possible, car il est presque sûr que Five est assez fou pour au moins l'envisager. « Putain _d'inutile_. Putain de merde - »

Five s'appuie sur son pied valide et frappe le mur avec sa canne, mettant en action les mots de Klaus que ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'il savait. Five frappe le mur encore, et Klaus se rend compte qu'il fait une de ses crises de colère qui survient chaque fois que la réalité (ou Papa, qui était essentiellement la même chose à l'époque) refuse de coopérer avec ce qu'il veut faire. Klaus se met debout pour profiter du spectacle, car il a toujours dû courir pour se mettre à l'abri avant et le voir de près doit être divertissant.

Five continue d’accumuler les coups sur la pauvre étagère, qui _doit être_ un matériau de qualité industrielle si elle peut résister à ce niveau de vitriol. Il finit par frapper tout ce qui est à sa portée avec sa canne pour compenser, y compris l’étagère, le mur, le sol, les morceaux de décombres qui se trouvent à proximité, et lui-même une ou deux fois quand il fait un mouvement particulièrement maladroit. Ça l’a poussé à des hauteurs plus récentes.

Klaus n’a pas techniquement besoin de respirer, mais il trouve qu’il peut se sentir essoufflé s’il rit trop. Il considère que c’est un échange valable pour le prix de voir cela. Pas étonnant que Five les ait toujours chassés quand il était frustré, si il agissait comme un tout-petit grincheux qui ne veut pas faire une sieste. Même si c'est quelqu’un qui sait des mots qu’aucun enfant ne devrait jamais savoir (Klaus lui-même ne compte pas, les fantômes étaient une mauvaise influence).

« Tu sais, ça pourrait bien valoir le coup de faire le coup du fantôme », glousse Klaus, alors que Five frappe encore une fois le mur. Un peu de mortier tombe, et Klaus lève les yeux -

Seulement pour que son sang inexistant se transforme en glace.

« _Five, arrêtes de frapper ce mur tout de suite !_ » Klaus hurle, parce que Five ne peut pas le voir de son point de vue, mais _Klaus_ peut _définivement_ voir _l'énorme putain de dalle de pierre qui va tomber sur Five si le mur s'effondre encore plus._

Five ne l'écoute pas, Five ne l'écoute _jamais_ , et il crache d'autres jurons et frappe l'étagère et la frappe à nouveau avec la canne, et Klaus lui crie à propos de la pierre mais _il ne peut pas entendre Klaus_ , et il défonce à nouveau le mur et une fissure apparaît et le poids est trop important et Five ne le remarque pas -

« _**Five attention !**_ »

\- et Five _se jette_ en arrière et la pierre s'écrase, la poussière et le plâtre s'envolent dans les airs. La mauvaise jambe de Five doit être douloureuse et tordue comme ça et son poignet a fait un bruit de craquement quand il a atterri, et il a perdu sa canne, et le mur et la pierre l'ont _à peine_ manqué, et rien de tout cela n'a d'importance, car Five -

Five le regarde directement.

« Klaus ? »

C'est à peine un murmure, ça ne compte même pas comme une expiration, mais c'est le son le plus fort que Klaus ait jamais entendu.

« Five? » il s'entend dire, et il ne peut pas arracher ses yeux de son (petit, si petit, comment ont-ils pu être aussi petits) frère, mais dans sa vision périphérique, il se rend compte que ses propres mains brillent de bleu.

Et puis il cligne des yeux, le bleu disparaît de ses poings, et les yeux de Five s'élargissent. « Klaus ? _Klaus_ !"

« Five », Klaus essaye, mais ça ne sert à rien. Five regarde frénétiquement autour de lui, comme si Klaus s'était juste caché derrière un morceau de décombres. « Five, je suis - je suis là, je suis là »

Klaus lève les mains devant son visage. Il les regarde, se souvient de la lueur bleue.

« Et je pense que ça va bien se passer. »


End file.
